She Loves Me
by mosxyo
Summary: Syaoran P.O.V on his friendship with Sakura. Short, only 2 pages. R/R!


She Loves Me She Loves Me.  
Princess Osiris=========================================================== My thoughts. My love. My emotions. Everything is filled with her. I can't control it. Everything has a memory I can't shake off. I can't think about anything but her. Sakura. Her name rings through my heart like church bells after Sunday Mass. But I can't tell her. She would reject me. I'm more happy watching her from afar… Then I have Meilin hanging on my every motion. Doesn't she get the idea that I don't love her in _that _kind of way? But everyone is so dense.The only one who knows my love for Sakura is sadly, Eriol. Then again he knows everything about me. I'm still better at sports than him. I'm lying on my bed. Staring at my ceiling. My thoughts blurred with her. Wondering if she might love me back. But what is love? The strongest emotion you can feel towards another. I wish there was a stronger word. But there is none. I'm glad I came back for Sakura. I only came for her. She asked me to. So I did. Because of her happy voice. I know we're better than Best Friends.But does she think so? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. I'm board. I miss her. I'll see her later when I meet her at the park. I rise from my bed and place my feet on the floor. I grabbed a jacket from my coat rack and exited my apartment. I just let my feet take me where they wanted me to be. I looked where I was. The swings at the Penguin Park. I liked this place the most because of what it held. So many card captures. And when she came to me after Yukito rejected her. She was so upset. But she deserved better than him. And someone in her own age group. I sit and swing and back and forth. My head looks down to the ground.The sun was setting in the horizon. It made everything a golden color. It was gorges this time of year. Fall. When all the leaves changed colors and fell to the ground. Then they would collect into huge piles. Sakura, even though she was 13, loved jumping into those piles. 

**My gaze averts from the ground to see Sakura. Her hair was flying along with the wind. It was pure gold in the dim sunlight. Her face bore no expression. I stand before her. I was taller than her still. I smiled. Just having her in front of her was enough to make me complete. **

** **

**She steps closer to me and wraps her arms around my neck. This was something totally unexpected. A blush comes across my face involuntary.What was happening? Obviously my body knew because it reacted by placing my arms around her waist. Please inform me what's going on. I lean forward and press my lips to hers. She doesn't push me away or just stand there. She **_does _**react. **

** **

**Her lip-gloss is cherry blossom flavored. I never knew. It matches her name and personality.She pulls away, out of breath. The sun was now set and everything was outlined in purple. Her eyes glowed in the night. My blush went away, I was no longer embarrassed. Sakura didn't blush. I guess she felt comfortable with me. **

** **

**I felt comfortable here with her. Still in each other's grasps, we sit on the old swing. Her facing me. She turned around, so I placed my arms in her lap. She let her head fall on my shoulder. Her hands tangled with mine. She turned her head and smiled at me.Words were no longer needed. I could almost read her. **

** **

**And I know she can read me. I looked around. No Tomoyo taping us. No Touya with a gun. Just us. I liked being truly alone with Sakura. Just knowing she was here with me. I thought I was too young to know what true love was. But no matter what age you are, you feel the connection, go for it. Love isn't something for older people. It's something that should be shared with your loved one. **

** **

**I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier. I thought I wasn't in love with Sakura. But I know I am. And she loves me. **

** **

**I wrote this for Ryan. I was confused for my feelings for him. I didn't know if we were friends or not. This one's for you Ryan! But I think we're just friends despite what people say.I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it was only two pages! I wrote this in an hour believe it or not! **


End file.
